


Messages

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You have been overly stressed about work and Jacob is a bit concerned. He decides to cheer you up as only he can.





	1. Voicemail 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of my submissions at Dirty Assassin's Creed Secrets on Tumblr. I highly recommend checking it out.
> 
> I initially had this rated as explicit but changed it to mature. The entries will fall somewhere in between.
> 
> The character of Jacob Frye isnt mine of course, that honor belongs to Ubisoft.

*Beep* Please leave your message at the tone*

"Hello love. I know your busy at work but I just wanted to let you know that I've been hard as a rock this morning. That blue lace pair of panties I saw you put on has done me in. I'll try not to rip them completely when you get home but no promises. And even if I do, I'll just have to buy you more. They show off your bum quite well. Anyways love I'll call you later. I have more in store for you." 

*Beep*


	2. Voicemail 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second one arrives.

Beep* Please leave your message at the tone* "

Hello love. I can imagine I've piqued your curiosity. To answer your question, no I haven't played with myself all morning. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted. It's still an option for this afternoon though my hand is admittedly a poor substitute for your delightful womanhood. Make no mistake, even if i do, you are still in for it later. Who's a naughty girl? You are.

*Beep*


	3. Voicemail 3

*Please leave your message after the tone*

"Hello love. I was being such a good boy holding off, until I looked through my phone and found that video we took last Saturday. The one of you and me fucking on top of that Jaguar outside the club. Watching those fantastic tits of yours bouncing was the last straw. I'm just picturing my cock between them and my God love...Oh.. I'm afraid I must go. I've got something to capture for you."

*Beep*


	4. Video Voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob steps things up a bit

**Beep* You have a video voicemail from My Master Assassin**

*Jacob steps out of the shower and doesnt bother with the towel*

"Hello Love. I hope you dont mind but I got a little dirty. All due to you of course. As you can see, even with that bit of fun its still not enough. My hidden blade remains as sharp as ever *winks* But if you feel so inclined to join me, Im perfectly happy to get all dirty again. Got soap enough for both of us"

*Blows Kiss*

"Till next time love"

**End of message**


	5. Video Voicemail 2

Video Voicemail 2  
*You have a video voicemail from My Master Assassin*  
*Jacob is standing behind a bar shirtless with some drinks in front of him*  
“Hello Love. I thought id get started on some drinks for tonight's dinner. I know you’ve a taste for rum so I brought out the good stuff. I kept wondering what the best way would be to serve this and I thought what better way than for me to lick it off of your nipples. Make them taste that much sweeter. I look forward to drinking from you love. My sweet, luscious love." 

"Till next time"

**End of message*


	6. Voicemail 6

*Please leave your message after the tone*

*Beep*

"Hello love. I'm really counting down the hours till your home. Though I did consider sneaking into your office and hiding under your desk again. Making you come while your boss was on the phone was such fun. We should definitely do that again. I'll message you later love. I've mischief to plan"

*Beep*


	7. Voicemail 7

*Please leave your message after the tone*

*Beep*

"Hello Love. I don't know if you know this but the view from across the street is amazing. Seeing your bent over your desk working is a thing of beauty. I'd stay here to enjoy the show, but why watch when you can participate. I'm coming love, and I won't be the only one.Be ready."

*Beep*


	8. Voicemail 8

*Please leave your message after the tone*

*Beep*

"Hello Love. I havent quite left the vicinity yet. I made a quick stop by the florist on the way out. I won't say what I bought but I will promise that it will feel wonderful against your lucious skin. That reminds me, I should stop by our favorite shop on the way, we need new Japanese love ropes. And maybe a new silk ties..hmm so many fun choices. I'll call again soon love , oh and I think your panties might have ended up in my pocket..might have."

*Beep*


	9. Voicemail 9

*Please leave your message after the tone*

*Beep*

"Hello Love. Just got home and finished setting things up. I confess I had hope to find you at home already waiting for me, wrapped in that fur cloak I bought you...oh wait that's your Christmas gift...oops... anyways I'm ready for you my love. Question is: are you ready for me?" 

*Beep*


	10. Conclusion

*Please leave your message after the tone*

*Beep*

"Hello Love. It's my favorite part of the day, when I know you are on your way home. I know work has been hell on you lately and I hope tonight I can take your mind off it all my Queen. Anything and everything is permitted tonight my love and I can't wait. Oh and I see you pulling up. Welcome home, my love. I am yours always."

*Beep*


End file.
